Indigo Skies
by xXMidnightNinjaGalXx
Summary: Hi my name is Airi and I'm on a ninja mission with Sasuke-sama and Naruto-kun. Sakura and Hinata were there too but they were standing behind trees glaring at me. You see I'm the most beautiful and talented ninja in the hidden leaf village. Everyone loves me so much. I have long raven black hair that falls over my body life a waterfall. I have two different colored eyes, one is pur
1. Chaos

AN: Heyyyy boyzzz (If ur a girl then don't read this, all girls r snakes, except 4 me of course. I'm not like other gurlz) this is my first fanfic so i hope you guys like it!1! Leave reviews, but don't send hate if u dont like dont read. If u want anotha chapter then leave lotsa good reviews. Thanks XOXOXOXOXOXOOO

XXX

Hi my name is Airi and I'm on a ninja mission with Sasuke-sama and Naruto-kun. Sakura and Hinata were there too but they were standing behind trees glaring at me. You see I'm the most beautiful and talented ninja in the hidden leaf village. Everyone loves me so much. I have long raven black hair that falls over my body life a waterfall. I have two different colored eyes, one is purple and the other is blue. My eyes shine like crystals in the soft morning light. I have pale porcelain skin. My boobs are REALLY big but I'm super skinny. I also graduated at the top of my class because I am part of a powerful clan.

So anyway Sakura and Hinata were glaring at me because there JEALOUS BITCHES because Sasuke and Naruto are totally in love with me. That stupid old desperate bitch Tsunade sent us all of a mission together. She doesn't deserve to be Hokage at all. My Naruto-kun is the only one who is fit to be Hokage.

"Airi-san, you're so pretty." Sasuke said, grabbing my hand and lifting it to his perfect wet mouth.

"BACK OF SASUKE SHE"S MINE." Naruto screamed. The two hot bys started fighting each other over ME.

"Calm down boys you can both have me." I said. They both started crying and hugged me tight.

"Naruto-kun omggg why won't you love me. Airi is such a little whore." The ugly Hinata said, trying to tear Naruto off of me.

"Hinata shut the fuck up I'm so tired of you being so annoying all the time." He said and threw a shuriken at her. It hit her right in the heart.

"NOOOOOONARUTO-KUNNNNNN." She screamed as she died. We left that bitch on the side of the road to die. We also tied Sakura to a tree and left her to die. Me and Sasuke and Naruto went to an inn because it was late at night.

"Airi-chan sleep with me tonight?" Sasuke said. He pouted and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"No sleep with meeee." Nartuo said, grabbing me and throwing me onto the bed. Sasuke jumped in the bed too and we had sexy fun times all night.

The next morning Guy, Lee, Neji, and Tenten were all standing in the room.

:WTF are you all doing here you CREEPS." I yelled. Sasuke and NAruto woke up and got ready to fight. Naruto turned into his 9 tailed fox sage mode. Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"We'll protect you!" They yelled in unison as they charged at the stupid idoits. Team Guy screamed as they were torn apart limb from limb. There eyeballs were ripped out of their skulls and they died. They could barely keep up with NAruto and Sasuke at ALL. We left their corpses at the inn and kept walking to our mission.

All of a sudden….

NARUTO AND SASUKE GOT ON THEIR KNEES.

"Airi-sama, will you marry us. Let's leave behind the leaf village and fuck all day in a big mansion."

"IT's all I've ever DREAMED of. Let's kill everyone in the world so no one can bother us."

So we went and killed every single person on the face of the earth. Then we had our wedding and it was perfect!

THE END


	2. Resistance

**A/N:** U ppl can't spperciate true art. My story wuz PERFECT. My boyfriend said so and he's super smart so there !111!1! Anyway this chapter is 4 him. I luuvvvv you Jonathan XOXOXOXOO also make sure 2 leave lotsa positive reviews 4 anotha chapter.

XXX

I opened my beautiful round eyes. My beloved Naruto and Sasuke has their arms wrapped around me. My long black silky hair was in two buns. I was wearing a white kimono with blue flowers on it. I has on black eyeliner, mascara, and white foundation with pink blush. Me and my beloved husbands had fucked all night long in our huge mansion.

I slowly got out of our massive canopy bed so I wouldn't wake up the two hot boys. They were shirtless so I could admire their roc hard abs for a while. After I was done I went downstairs where our chef was cooking breakfast. It was Teuchi from the Ichiraku ramen shop. He was making delicious ramen for us. He lived in the kitchen and cooked meals for us.

"Good morning Airi-sama!" He said."You look so beautiful today milady!"

"Ew I have husbands you know." I made several hand signs and prepared to kill him in a fireball jutsu.

"N-no milady. I apologize for my rudeness." He got down on his hands and knees and groveled at my feet.

"Don't let it happen again slave or I'll kill your family." With that I walked away. He cried in the kitchen for a few hours after that.

I walked to the balcony and looked out at the ocean. A few birds flew ro me and perched on my shoulders. Squirrels and other ADORABLE woodland creatures brought me flowers. They bring me things because I'm the nicest person in the world and everyone loves me so much.

A bird chirped in my ear. I could understand it because I can speak to animals. That's my clan's kekkei genkai. It said: _Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Shino are coming to kill you! _I gasped. I swatted all the animals away and ran back to my bedroom.

How could this happen? I was finally living my dream and these bitches were trying to RUIN it. Before I could reach the bedroom my movements stopped. I couldn't move an inch!.

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-sama! Save me!" I screamed. That little annoying hoe Shikamaru walked out of the shadows. That fat loser Choji came out after him, and so did that slut Ino.

"Mwhahahaha they'll never save you. Kiba and Shino are taking care of them." Said Shikamaru.

"Ugly bitch I want Sasuke all to myself." Said Ino the slut.

"Yum this ramen is so good." Said Choji. He had blood all over himslef and was eating MY bowl of ramen. "I killed Teuchi-chan."

"NOOOO Naruto and Sassuke will come save me you villains." I screamed. Shikamaru took out a kunai knife and prepared the throw it. Choji used his expansion justsu and was about to roll into me when…

NARUTO AND SASUKE CAME TO SAVE ME!

Sassuke used his fireball jutsu to incinerate Choji to ashes. Naruto turned into the 9 tailed fox and tore Shikamaru to pieces. I was finally out of his shadow possession jutsu! Ino ran up to Sasuke and hugged him.

"Sasuke-sama please marry me and leave that slut." She pleaded. I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her to the dungeons. We have a torture chamber in the mansion just in case. I tortured her for twelve hours and hacked her head off with a dull sword. Then I went to the bedroom where Sasuke and Naruto were waiting for me.

"Thank you for saving me!" I cried. Beautiful blue tears streamed down my face.

"It's ok babe, we will always be there for you." Sasuke said and started making out with me. After I was done with Sasuke I move on to Naruto.

"I have the feeling that more enemies will try to tear us apart." Said NAruto between kisses.

"Let's worry about that tomorrow." I said. I tore off all my clothes and so did the two hot got into bed and had more sexy fun times. Now that all the konoha 12 were dead, nothing would get in the way of my dream. Or so I thought.

TO BE CONTINUED (maybe…)


	3. Reborn

**A/N **GUYSSSS JONATHAN BROKE UP WITH MEEEE. He said I was too creepy and clingy. And he accused me of having no friends. All the girls at my school are skanks I'm 2 perfect 2 hang out with them. I H8 U JONATHANNNNN!11!1 Anyway if there r any single boys out there PM me I need a new bf. Enjoy this chapter guys. Ill be eating ice cream and crying for a little while.

ALSO STOP LEAVING MEAN REVIEWSSSSS. U ppl r so mean i cried for hours last week bc of da reviews u left me. If u ppl want a chapta 4 u better start leaving positive reviews.

XXX

A FEW MONTHS LATER

I woke up in the morning feeling sick. And my stomach was starting to grow rounder and rounder by the day. I wasn't fat because I'm vegan and I only eat salads. So there was only one other posisbility…

I WAS PREGNANT

I woke up Sasuke and Naruto next to me, and I told them the news. They were so happy and jumping all around the was especially happy because he wanted to revive the Uchiha clan. I wasn't happy though.

Because kids are annoying and gross and a lot of work. And having a kid meant I wouldn't spend as much time with my husbands. Whatever it it made them happy I would give them stupid gross kids.

Today we decided to go to the city and buy things for the baby. I put on a silk purple kimono with pink sakura blossoms on it. Naruto put on a tight orange shirt that shows off his abs and jeans. Sasuke put on a blue tank top with the Uchiha fan on the back and athletic were ready to go into town.

After We made it into the furniture store (to buycribs and high chairs) We saw two people we didn't want to see. It was…. JONATHAN AND KARIN!

Karin ran up to Sasuke and hugged him. She was wearing a bikini top and thong with high heels. She had a wide smile plastered on her face. Her eyes were wild and darting all over the place. Her pae cheeks were bright red with a blush.

"Master Sasuke I found you. Leave Naruto and this bitch behind and come with me. I'll give you a good time and help you revive the Uchiha clan." She said in a seductive tone. Sasuke started blushing and….. KISSED HER. My mouth flew open. I would have to punish Sasuke for this for now I walked up to Karin. I grabbed a match out of the pockets of my kimono and set her hair on fire. I then whistled and called down a swarm of bird to peck at her skin. She screamed and ran in circles and the died. I walked up to Sasuke and punched him in the face. He went flying and hit a house behind him, smashed it. I also have super strength,

Jonathan walked up to me. He was sooo ugly. And he had a STUPID FACE.

"Airi-sama, please marry me." He begged. He got down on his hands and knees. I looked down at him with dead eyes. He meant nothing to me.

"Naruto, kill him." And Naruto obeyed me. He threw shuriken that stabbed him in all directions. He then used the rasengan to blow him up. I smiled and we bought everything we needed for a baby. Then I started to go into labor!

Naurto and Sasuke took me to the hospital where I gave birth to twins. One of them looked like a girl version of Had his jet black hair and sharingan eyes. The other one was a boy who looked like Naruto. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and the same little whiskers that Naruto had on his face.

"I'll name the girl Sarada and the by Boruto" I said. We stayed in the hospital for a few days before we went back to the mansion. I cooked, cleaned, and took care of the kids while Sasuke and Naruto went out and destroyed all of the hidden villages and killed the warlords. Together we united the world under our benevolent rule. As our children grew, trouble came stumbling through our front door.

TO BE CONTINUED (maybe…)


End file.
